IMMORTAL ASHES
by Suzumu Noboru
Summary: Only to witness the ending and no power to bend fate, what must be done to change what happened in the past? Must darkness befall and sacrifice be made? SasuFemNaru


**A/N: **Thanks so much for finding your time to read this story of mine ^_^

Disclaimer: The characters does not belong to me NarutoMasashiKishimoto

Grammar mistakes and many other _will_ appear in my story -_- so if you see any please point them out to me so i can fix my mistakes. Thanks! ^_^

**Prologue**

**The Ending**

"Sa-Sasuke!"

As Naruko held out her hand to the flames that engulfed Sasuke's form she quickly withdrew it back as the burning rage of the flames burned her. The burnt marks stayed as Naruko looked at her hand and rubbed the pain that spread from her fingers.

"Why?" Burnt blood and red blisters coated her fair skin.

Naruko looked at Sasuke as her face strained with pain. The flames of hatred, the flames of revenge that have engulfed Sasuke's helpless form, as the powers he gained took control of his body. Naruko's unyielding love to sacrifice everything to bring Sasuke back from the darkness only cause of such disaster. Sasuke was finally freed of his pain because of the love they had shared and her unyielding faithful love brought him back. However, because of that, the darkness overtook his weakness and manipulated him, trying to change his soul and destroy him. Naruko, seeing this happening to him when she was finally able to get him back only made her suffered more. The despair, no matter how much she tried, will always lay within his heart and will never disappear. She knew this, however, she had faith that she would be able to eradicate this anguish with love and giving her all, her life, everything to the man she loved. But it was not enough, having it only to come to this, it pained her so much. As the darkness try to overtake him again, Naruko walked toward him.

"_Sasuke…"_

"No! You must stop, Naruko! You mustn't go near the flames of death! It will only consume your body and destroy you! It has complete control over Sasuke's body already! There is no more we can do!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruko continued onward, soullessly. "NARUKO!" Kyuubi noticed the blank look in Naruko's eyes and fear overwhelmed him. He ran towards her but only to be blocked by red blaze of fire.

Into the flames, Naruko flinched and struggled as she reaches for Sasuke.

"_Sasuke…"_

The flames engulfed her form as she struggled to keep her hands in front of her. Arms spread, she reached for him, the pain feeling numb as her expression held nothing, no pain, no awareness, her eyes were only glued to Sasuke's closed ones. He looked peaceful within the stygian embers. Naruko's finger tips turned to ashes as her body started to burn to cinders. Finally reaching him, she held him in her arms.

"I'm here…" She whispered in such a low, soft tone of voice as she breathed a sigh of relief as her emotionless expression changed to that of content. Ashes ascending to the sky Kyuubi couldn't believed what he was seeing. Naruko, her love for Sasuke, overpowered all.

"I'm here…" Her grip tightened. "You're here… It's alright now…"

She smiled and closed her eyes as she placed her cheek to his, her hand which were that of ashes combed his hair as the other grasp his shoulder.

"_I will take it all away… All the pain… All the suffering… All…"_

Her body crumbled as she held him. Her fingers decay, every part of her collapsed.

"_You're… Now free…" _

A tear fell down her cheeks but as soon as it did it evaporated as she disintegrated into nothing but ashes. The particles of the sparks danced in the flames, as if moving of its own free will as it glowed a silver and blue light. Kyuubi eyes widen as he knew what was happening. The inferno dematerialized and Sasuke fell down to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. The aura of darkness vanished and the feelings of fear dissipated. Kyuubi stood up as he scrambled to his feet to keep balanced. Walking toward Sasuke slowly as pain irked his every movement, he knelt down on his knees and lifted Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" There was no answer. "Dammit, Sasuke!"

Eyes twitched, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Staring into obsidian eyes Kyuubi noticed something unusual. Sasuke expression was blank and dead, looking as if he had never lived before. Glints of sparks floated between them and it disappeared as quickly. Kyuubi heart squeezed in anguish as he finally understood. Naruko used her life force to destroy the flames of darkness that took over Sasuke's heart. And in doing so, she vanished. Tears streamed his scared cheeks.

"Kyuubi…" Shocked at the sound of his name Kyuubi looked at Sasuke in worry.

"Sasuke… are you-"

"Why…are you….crying…" Kyuubi ignored the question as he lift Sasuke.

"No reason… Just glad you're ok. Can you stand up?" Sasuke nodded. Kyuubi held Sasuke arms on top of his shoulders as they both struggled to stand.

"What happened… to me?… I…" His tone was soft and quiet Kyuubi lowered his ears to Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I feel like… I'd forgotten something important…" Kyuubi closed his eyes as he struggled not to break down.

"I'll explain everything later when we get home so… let's go." Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke, one he tried hard to make. Sasuke nodded and they both walked forward.

"_The price of bringing Sasuke back from the darkness… was his memories of her… " _

Kyuubi felt a tap of rain on his hand and he looked up into the clear blue sky as the fresh air blew their way.

"Is it raining?"

"Why…" Kyuubi looked at Sasuke and what he saw, he will remember forever. Tears fell down Sasuke's face as he gripped his chest in a tight grasp. "Why… am I crying?"

Kyuubi could no longer answer his questions.

_Her existence… will start to fade away… not only from Sasuke… but from every single one of us…_

**A/N: **I understand this is short but I purposely did it this way so no complaints please ^_^ yes. This is the ending of the story however, from now on you'll be reading the beginning in chapter one. Like I said, no complaints please and please just enjoy. As you read you will come to understand how it came to be like this in the end. This is only a prologue, the first real chapter will soon be posted up. Please be patient ^_^ Thank you very much.


End file.
